Meant to Be
by I hart Booth
Summary: Three Songfics. Boy meets girl, girl is with another boy, boy leaves, girl runs after boy, boy rejects girl, girl leaves, boy realizes he's being an idiot, boy goes after girl, boy gets girl.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, as many who follow my writing know, I love song fics. This is a three parter, each based on a different song. This is 'Everything you want' - Vertical Horizon. Great song. _**

He brought her a glass of red wine and she smiled warmly.

"Thank you." She took a long sip. Trying to ignore the empty feeling in her chest. Trying and desperately wishing she wanted to push thoughts of someone else out of her clouded mind.

"Hey," The man took his hand and ran it gently across her cheek. "You okay? You seem a little…distracted."

She sighed, looking in to his brown eyes, seeing how flooded with concern they were, and felt with guilt that she just didn't care.

"It's been a hard case."

"I know."

"I just can't wrap my mind around someone doing such horrendous things to another person." She shook her head and dropped it, exhaustion and sadness taking over.

He watched this change take place and felt an immense need to help her. Protect her. He took both their glasses of wine and set them on the table. Then he reached for her and pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll always be here for you Tempe."

She nodded and looked up at him. Her blue eyes captivated his whole soul and he couldn't help but lean down and push his lips against hers.

**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why**

"David, stop." Brennan said, as she slowly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I don't really feel well tonight." She added quickly, noting the hurt in his face.

"Oh. Okay." He pulled his arms back from her and reached for the wine, downing it in one gulp.

She watched him. Why was this so hard all of a sudden? She liked David, didn't she? He was smart, funny and sweet. He wanted so badly for her to love him. There was just…something holding her back.

"Is it Agent Booth?"

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return**

Temperance laid her eyes on him harshly.

"What do you mean 'is it Booth'? I'm just tired. That's all David. I'm not thinking about another man, especially not one that is my partner. I'm just…tired." She grabbed her glass and headed over to the CD player to look through her music.

Her eyes landed on Foreigner.

David watched her move away from him. She was upset. But how could he not ask? How could he not suspect that her mind was really with someone else?

He rose and walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry Tempe."

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

Brennan didn't hear David speaking to her. Her mind was somewhere else, with someone else.

She saw his face. His charm smile and his thick brown hair. She was feeling his strong arms around her in a time of need. His soothing words in her ears telling her everything would be 'okay'. She felt herself believing him.

"Tempe…"

**You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say**

"Sorry David, I just was off in my own world for a minute." She turned around and smiled, but David didn't return it.

"I'm right aren't I?" He crossed his arms and moved closer. Involuntarily Brennen moved back, she didn't realize how much she liked her personal space when David was around.

"Right about what?" Brennen put down her drink again and frowned with indignation.

"You're thinking about _him_ again Tempe! I can see it in your eyes."

**But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for**

"You are unbelievable David!" Tempe marched passed him and paced around the room behind the couch while he paced in front of it. "I invited you over because I thought having drinks with you might calm my nerves after such a hard case but now I see I was wrong."

"Well, I thought we were together. I thought you were my girlfriend, but I can't be with someone who's heart is already with someone else!"

"We're just partners!"

"In _**what**_?!" David stood nose to nose with her now. They had met at one end of the room and their silhouettes shone clearly through the window on the curtains, allowing the outside world to be in on their private conversation.

"What do you mean?" Brennan was momentarily taken aback. _Partners in law enforcement. What else?_

"I mean, Temperance, that 'yes' he is you're partner in the FBI, and 'yes' he is you're friend, but I get the feeling there's more. I get the feeling that…" He took a deep breath, as they both stood down from their defensive postures, "that you are partners in more than just crime fighting. You're partners in life."

"That's ridiculous." Tempe started to turn away, but David caught her elbow.

"Is it really? Who do you hug when you're scared? Who do you call when you're lonely? Whose voice do you long to hear from you're doorway at the lab? Whose…" his voice faltered, "whose arms do you wish you were in at night?"

Finally he looked up at her and her blue eyes widened.

_Oh my God, he's right. Booth. It's Booth. It's always been Booth._

Brennan uncrossed her arms and held them limply at her sides.

Then, dropping her head she said, "I…I'm sorry David. You're right. I'm... I'm not in love with you."

David reached out for her shoulders, this time she didn't shrink away.

"I know Temperance. But it's really okay." He pulled her into a stiff, plutonic hug, which she returned. "Booth's a good man. He'll take care of you."

"You think?" She asked softly, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"I know."

**Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return**

Booth stood in front of Brennen's apartment on the sidewalk. He'd come by to talk to her, knowing how much the latest case had upset her.

She tried to hide it, but wasn't able to when it came to him. He hated the thought of her being alone at a time like this. That was why he'd decided to drop by.

He had a piping hot bag of take out in one hand and a six-pack in the other as he made his way to her apartment door. He glanced up at her window to see if the lights were still on and if she was awake.

It was then that he saw it.

Up in the window, two silhouettes stood inches from each other. One was quite obviously Brennen, her curvy shape outlined perfectly. The other, a man, made Booth want to hurl the pack beer in his hand across the street.

She was with _him_.

"David." Booth spat the word like it held a bad taste. He had only recently come to terms with his feelings for Brennen, though he'd been careful not to let anything change too much between them. Still, he hated that she was there with him.

He'd thought the time was coming, very soon, for him to make his move. Do or die, sink or swim he was going to tell her how he felt. But now…

The two shadowy figures had just melted together into one. Booth felt his heart sink to the ground.

**I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time**

He took one last look up at the apartment window, but the figures had left his view. Booth shut his eyes to the thought of what they were probably now doing. He pushed it away and found that he didn't even have the energy to be angry.

What was he going to do? Run up there and bang on her door? She'd be angry at him for being irrational and jealous. She would tell him to go away. They were only partners after all.

Booth let his gaze drop to the ground and his shoulders slumped.

_Why do I let you do this to me Bones? Why do you make it so hard to love?_

He shook his head, trying to regain some of the confidence she had unknowingly just zapped from him. He walked to her door and placed the beer and food in front of it, then ran back to his car as fast as he could fly. Turning the key in the ignition, he sped away toward his own apartment, and his own beer.

Unfortunately, the pain in his heart only got worse the further he drove.

**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
I don't know why**

"Bye David." Tempe pecked him on the cheek and opened the door. He nodded and moved out of it quickly, only to send himself crashing against the wall opposite her door.

"Oh my gosh David are you alright?" Brennan knelt beside him.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. I just tripped over…" he moved aside slightly and pulled a crushed take out bag from some place called Wong Fu's out from under him and a six-pack of beer from behind his back. "What the…?"

Brennan looked at the bag, then the beer then at David. Suddenly her eyes widened with understanding and she took off running down the hall.

She burst through the door that led outside and called out into the night.

"Booth?" She waited, but there was no answer.

"Booth!?" She tried again, and again, nothing.

She searched the dark street for any sign of his black SUV or his broad shouldered shadow. But there was none and she felt her heart shatter.

There was suddenly a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tempe."

She nodded slowly and turned to move back into her apartment.

"Me too."

**_Is that it? Does she just let him leave??? TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This next part is The Fray - How to Save a Life_**

Brennen paced her apartment back and forth, her mind restless and her heart racing. Something had to be done. What? She didn't yet know.

_It had to have been Booth, right? No one else would bring Wong Fu's at eleven at night._

She stopped walking, put her hands on her hips, and then started walking again.

_Why would he do that? We're only partners._

She knew immediately it wasn't true. Booth was much more than that.

_Why didn't he stay?_

Unfortunately she thought she'd already figured that out as well. He had to have known David was there and got the wrong idea. That must have been it. But how did he know?

_Temperance, he's a sniper trained FBI agent. He probably saw David's car or heard us talking or saw us through the window. He must've thought…_

She stopped short.

_Oh no._

She hesitated for half a second and then grabbing her coat and purse, she bolted out the door.

Booth sat in his apartment, a cold beer placed securley in his hand, though he had yet to drink from it. He'd almost crashed on his way home, his emotions were so on edge he couldn't see straight.

Why did it make him so debilitatingly angry to know that Bones was with another man? No matter what he liked to believe he had no real claim to her. She could do whatever she pleased, be with whomever she wanted. She was an adult. But why was he not who she wanted?

Why did he want to be?

There was a knock at the door and at first he was going to ignore it. But the banging became louder and more persistent and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

Booth swung the door open ready to bite off whoever's head that was attached to the offending hand, but found his voice got lost somewhere in his throat when he looked at Bones' flushed face and wide blue eyes staring up at him.

"Booth," She said almost inaudibly, "we need to talk."

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**

Booth just stared at her, his wide frame blocking her entry into his home.

Bones lowered her head. He was really angry, she could see it in his face.

"I brought food." She lifted her Oreos peace offering. "It's not Wong Fu's, but I know you really like these things so…"

Booth contemplated her for a moment, took the package from her oustreched hand, but didn't move aside so she could walk in.

"What do you want Bones?" He tried to keep the anger and hurt out of his voice, but judging by her demeanor, she was already aware of them.

"Just to talk Booth."

Finally he couldn't stare into her pleading eyes anymore. He shrugged and turned back into his apartment, allowing her to follow.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"Booth I know you were at my apartment this evening." She said, closing the door and shrugging off her coat.

"Yea. I gathered that." He set the cookies down on the kitchen counter and then went back to the couch to focus on the hockey game he was watching.

"Booth, look at me." She stood at the end of the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't believe he was being so stubborn.

He didn't move.

"Booth!" She moved to stand in front of the TV.

"Hey!" He tried to move to see around her but she wouldn't budge.

"I said we need to talk." She would have turned off the TV if she could have figured out which button it was.

"And I am watching the game."

"Too bad."

Booth's stared hard at the table, willing it to burst into flames. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He still didn't understand why he was so angry and he didn't want to say something that would hurt her. Why couldn't she just walk away for a minute and let him gather his thoughts?

"You don't even know what happened tonight." Her voice almost sounded defeated.

"Yes I do."

"No. You. Don't. If you would just shut off the stupid TV and look at me and let me tell you what I came here to say…"

"Fine." Booth snapped. He grabbed the remote, hit the power button and watched the TV go dead. Then slamming the remote on the table he laced his fingers together and stared up at her. "Talk."

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

She looked into his eyes and realized they were shut off to her. She couldn't read any discernable emotion in them, it scared the life out of her. What was the matter with him? He was acting like she had cheated on him or willfully broken a promise.

"I don't understand why you're mad at me." She threw her hands in the air and leaned toward him. "You're always telling me to open up, be more sociable. Be with people. Well that's what I was doing and you're mad at me for it?"

"Not people like David." Booth muttered.

Tempe shut her mouth. So she was right. He had known David was there. And as much as it annoyed her, Booth was jealous of him. The thought alone was almost funny.

"But Booth…"

Finally Booth shot up from the couch and moved toward the dining room, unable to look at her. He tried to remember where he'd left his beer.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"But Booth," she began again, following as he wandered the apartment, seemingly looking for something. "We didn't…David and I…we aren't…"

He whirled around quickly, causing Brennan to take a step back before running into him.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Bones." He said it quieter then he had intended, his firm resolve melting as her big blue eyes pleaded with him.

"Yes, I do." Her voice cracked. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This wasn't her. Temperance Brennen cried for no man. She didn't need anyone. She was a strictly rubber-to-the-road-pull-no-punches-hard-ball scientist and human attachments were only a distraction and an excuse to get hurt.

At least…that's what she'd always thought.

But now, after her conversation with David and realizing how much stock Booth put into their relationship, she began to doubt it. While part of her wanted to run, wanted to turn her back on him and never glance over her shoulder, part of her panicked at the very idea.

Part of her knew how irrational he was being. Knew he was wrong for being upset with her, but the other part knew that if he didn't forgive her…it just might kill her.

"No, you don't Bones." He took a breath, turning away and looking toward the wondow. His shoulders slumped when the black sky outside held no answer for him.

He turned to look back at her. "I have no right, I have no claim. I don't know why I'm angry. I just am!"

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

He walked away a few feet, then turned to see she was right behind.

"I was just coming by to see if you wanted company. I saw that you already had some. I shouldn't have gotten so upset…but when I saw that it was David…I wanted to punch a wall. I…you…I shouldn't have felt that way. We're just partners." He sighed, defeated, and dropped back onto the couch.

"Booth." She said quietly, lowering herself onto the couch dangerously close to him. "There's nothing 'just' about it."

He still didn't move. She bit her lip and reached for his hand.

When she touched it, he flinched.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**_There's one more chap, I'll probably post it later tonight._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_WoW!! I got some pretty glowing reviews for those last two chaps so let me just give a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed because I am absolutly horrible about giving personal responses. I hope you like this last chap, it's to 'You Set Me Free' by Michelle Branch_**

Booth saw the hurt in her eyes when he flinched away from her touch and watched as her face slowly closed up.

_Stop it Seeley! Stop being such an idiot. She came to talk to you and now you're pushing her away._

Brennan shut her eyes and drew her arms around herself. Taking one last glance at him, she got up and began to gather her things.

**Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless**

"I'm sorry Booth. I shouldn't have come." Then, reaching for the door handle she added quietly, "David and I broke up tonight."

Before he could say anything, she slipped out the door and it clicked shut behind her.

Booth blinked. _What?_

Then audibly, "What?"

He jumped up from the couch and took off after her.

**No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny**

"Bones! Wait!" He caught up to her at the elevator out in the hall. She didn't turn to look at him, afraid he would see the tears brimming in her eyes and she would want to let them fall.

"I'm sorry just wait a minute." He took her shoulders but she shrunk away and stared at he floor. Booth took a deep breath.

"You broke up with him?"

She shook her head. "He broke up with me."

Booth frowned. "Why?"

**'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see  
And you set me free**

Finally, she lifted her head, but still just stared straight ahead at the elevator doors.

"Because of you." She bit her lip. "We're more than partners Booth. Everyone can see it. Angela won't shut up about it. Hodgins and Zack take bets on it. Even David could see it. Apparently the only people who don't seem to know about it are me and you."

Booth stepped toward her again, she took a step back and pushed herself into the wall.

"You're wrong Bones."

She looked up at him, horrified.

He brought a gentle hand up to caress her cheek, "I see it too."

**There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless**

"C'mon, lets go back inside." He reached for her arm, but she didn't budge.

"Why?"

A small smile was on his lips and he blushed a little. "I'm afraid I wasn't such a great host before. I feel I should make it up to you."

After a moment's consideration, Brennan nodded and let Booth lead her back to his apartment.

"You want a beer?" He asked, as he shut the door she'd stormed out of moments before.

She shook her head.

"Okay." He said quietly, and they both sat on the couch.

Nothing was said for a few moments and Booth wondered if the damage had already been done.

"What did you mean when you said 'there's nothing 'just' about it'?" He watched as her delicate fingers fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Our partnership. It's not the norm."

"How so?"

Brennen took a deep breath, she knew he was pushing her to say what she was terrified of saying.

She'd show him. She could do it.

"You aren't just my partner in crime investigation. You're my partner in life."

**You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark**

Her eyes flicked toward him, saw his, and flicked away. She couldn't look at them and keep her thoughts in order.

"When I'm angry, I know I can snap at you and you will never abandon me. When I'm in trouble, I know I can depend on you to…save me, even if I think I can do it on my own. When I'm scared, I know you'll be right there for me to hold on to until the fear is gone."

She stopped, his hand was touching hers and it took her breath away. She brought her gaze to his and his eyes willed her to go on.

"No one else has ever been able to do that for me. I've never let them. You do, and I'm glad."

**'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see  
And you set me free**

Booth looked into her face. There was a raw honesty and vulnerability he'd never seen in her before. He realized what huge trust she was placing on him by allowing him to be there for her. And, he decided, if it was within his power, he would make sure she never felt that that trust had been misplaced.

"Bones, what are you trying to say?" He held her chin in his hand and gazed at her tenderly.

Brennen smiled teasingly, _Oh no Mr. Agent Man, I'm not going this alone._

"What do you think I'm trying to say?"

Booth just smiled, moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck and grabbed her middle with the other, bringing her close to him.

**When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you**

His lips pressed gently against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tugged playfully at her bottom lip that was so often victim to her own nervous nibbling and she ran her fingers through his hair. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as his tongue beckoned entry to her mouth. Finally, she granted it, and found that her mouth had never known such a sensation.

They pulled back, gasping for air, their foreheads resting against one another.

"Wow," she whispered. "You're really good at this."

Booth smiled at her innocent honesty. "Tempe, I'm only just getting started."

He stood and she remained sitting, her face staring longingly after him. When he put his hand out for her, she grasped it gratefully. Their lips met again when he pulled her to his feet and both came to the realization that their lives were now forever, irrevocable changed. Intertwined.

A few breathless hours later they lay, skin against skin in Booth's bed. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair and she tapped her fingers lightly over his chest, both just enjoying the nearness of the other.

Booth knew that his happiness would forever rely on this woman and giving her whatever she wanted, or needed, of him. Brennan realized that she would follow this man wherever he wanted her to go for the rest of her life, and she knew he would never let her be alone again.

**'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see  
And you set me free**

**_So there you are, hope it was to your liking. And if there's anyone out there reading this fic who read my other, A Night Made for the Living, I did decide to do a final chap and it should be up within the next couple days. Thanks! R&R plz. :)_**


End file.
